EXO Hogwarts Series
by taKYUyaki
Summary: Petualangan EXO dalam dunia Harry Potter. Masing-masing memegang peranan penting dalam kisahya, terutama pada tim dan asramanya.
1. Kefrustasian Sehun

_Justru dengan ketakutan itu kau akan merasa lebih berani_

Oh Sehun mengibaskan jubahnya sedikit untuk membersihkan salju yang menempel. Dia membenci musim dingin. Saat ini Hogwarts sudah memasuki musim dingin dan semua orang sudah dirasuki semangat untuk liburan natal.

Demi Salazar, bahkan ini baru memasuki awal bulan Desember, dan Natal masih ada dua puluh lima hari lagi mengapa semua sudah membicarakannya, pikirnya. Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Darah murni," ucapnya. Benar itu kata kuncinya. Ruang rekreasi Slytherin berbentuk ruangan bundar dengan dinding batu yang dingin. Ornamen hijau dan silver menjadi pemanis di segala sudut ruangan.

Sehun berjalan malas menuju kamar tidurnya. Dia lelah dan sedang tidak mood untuk diganggu.

"Oh Sehun, darimana kau? Aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi," Kris Wu memanggilnya dari sofa di depan perapian.

Sehun memandang Kris dengan dingin. "Mau apalagi, aku capek. Nanti saja kita bicara dan bangunkan aku menjelang makan malam," ucap Sehun tak peduli.

Kris Wu menghampiri Sehun dan merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira. Kita sudah mendapatkan keeper baru," ucap Kris.

"Dia pindahan dari Durmstrang. Seharusnya ia sudah lulus karena Durmstrang hanya memberlakukan enam tahun sebagai masa sekolah. Tidak seperti Hogwarts yang kita cintai ini yang suka menyiksa murid-muridnya hingga tujuh tahun lamanya," Kris menekankan kata "kita cintai" dengan penuh sinisme.

Sehun mendengus kecil. "Baguslah kapan kita bisa uji coba latihan. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mengalahkan santo Luhan itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua piala asrama dan segala macamnya itu. Aku hanya ingin menghapus arogansi kroni-kroni Gryffindor itu," ucap Sehun tegas.

"Hahahaha ___relax mate_, aku jamin keeper baru kita ini kompeten. Hanya saja yah ada beberapa hal yang mungkin kau harus bersabar sedikit," ujar Kris dengan sedikit menahan tawa.

Sehun mengernyit. Dia merasa curiga dengan apa yang Kris katakan. Sekedar info, bahwa Oh Sehun tidak menyukai orang yang berisik. Entahlah dia sedikit phobia dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar anak laki-laki terbuka. Dan sesosok jangkung keluar dan menuruni tangga menghampiri mereka berdua. Perawakannya hampir sama seperti Kris. Tinggi, kurus dengan pandangan mata tajam. Dan kemudian…

"Heeyyyy yooooooo whatssaapp brooooooo. Aku Chanyeol, kau pasti Sehun sang kapten. Ah ternyata kau memang tampan. Kris sudah menjelaskan banyak. Tenang saja serahkan padaku maka kita akan menang… " Chanyeol terus mengoceh sembari merangkul Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa pening. Dia memijat keningnya dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan membunuh. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa puas dan meninggalkan Sehun dan calon "phobia" barunya itu.

******note: ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai Alternate Universe dan Alternate Timeline. Hogwarts dan segala isinya milik . Oh Sehun dan semua temannya adalah ********milik kita bersama**


	2. kegelisahan Baekhyun

_Tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada_

Aula besar dipenuhi aroma makanan yang mengundang selera. Baekhyun menyeret kakinya lebih cepat dan mengambil tempat di meja panjang Gryffindor. Tanpa repot-repot menaruh tas nya, Baekhyun segera mengambil kentang tumbuk sebanyak mungkin dan memakannya lahap.

Transfigurasi benar-benar menguras semua tenaga dan pikirannya. Baekhyun ingin tidur cepat malam ini, namun ia masih ada jadwal untuk latihan Quidditch. Sebagai ___seeker,_ tentu latihannya tidak mudah dan memakan waktu paling lama. Itu membuat perutnya bertambah lapar.

Luhan yang berada di depannya hanya bisa mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepala. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tas kumal sudah bertenger manis di sebelah piringnya dengan si pemilik yang sudah duduk disampingnya sambil mengunyah ayam.

"sstak vviistaah vvaah haamu vveeiihh hvvhoopan?," Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada orang disampingnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu Baek, baru bicara," sahut Luhan.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menelan kentang tumbuknya dan mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Tak bisakah kau lebih sopan? Aku sedang makan kenapa kau lempar tas kumalmu itu di sebelah piringku, kau tak tau seberapa banyak kuman yang ada hah?" tanya Baekhyun sebal.

Kai yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan berlebihan Baek, dan berhentilah mengomel, telingaku sakit. Omelanmu terdengar seperti anak kucing tidak dikasih makan seminggu," sahut Kai.

"Jangan-panggil-aku-anak-kucing KIM KAI !," delik Baekhyun.

"Diamlah kalian berdua," tegas Luhan, "Dan kau Kai, jangan mengganggu Baekhyun, kita membutuhkan tim yang kompak," lanjut Luhan. Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu tau jika mereka berdua bertengkar maka akan mempengaruhi mood seluruh anggota tim. Sedangkan Luhan sedang membutuhkan tim nya dalam kondisi prima, baik mental maupun fisik.

Baekhyun yang sudah mencengkram tongkat sihirnya dengan erat kembali mengurungkan niatnya memantrai Kai yang juga sudah siaga dengan tongkat sihir di tangannya.

"Kita mempunyai pendatang baru," Luhan membuka percakapan. "Kalian lihat, tampaknya pangeran Slytherin kita tersayang telah mendapatkan seorang keeper yang ia cari," ujarnya memandang penuh ke meja Slytherin.

Baekhyun mengikuti pandangan Luhan dan mood nya menjadi bertambah buruk. "Apakah Slytherin selalu punya mantra khusus untuk mendapatkan murid dengan tinggi menjulang?," Baekhyun merasa frustasi sekali.

Kai yang berada di sebelahnya kembali merespon bahwa kekhawatiran Baek itu beralasan. "Sudah kubilang Baek, pergilah ke kantor Profesor Flitwick dan mintalah ia untuk memantraimu dengan mantra ulur," Baekhyun mendelik.

" I HATE YOU KIM KAI," teriak Baekhyun jengkel.

"Thanks kitty, I LOVE YOU TOO," ujar Kai sambil menggelitik dagu Baekhyun.

Dan Luhan segera mengambil tongkat sihir Baekhyun sebelum ___seeker _mungilnya itu benar-benar membuat masalah.

Note: aaakkk Baekhyun emang anak kucing wkwkwk Rate AU dan AT. Hogwart milik JK Rowling. Baekhyun dkk milik kita bersama


	3. Arogansi Kris

_Yang terbaik tentu berasal dari bibit yang paling baik_

Kris Wu berjalan angkuh di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Lelaki itu mengabaikan pandangan memuja dari beberapa wanita yang sempat berpapasan dengannya, dengan menyandang tas di bahu sebelah kanan, Kris hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum irit seperti biasanya.

Sebagai ___chaser_ tim Quidditch Sltytherin, Kris merasa karismanya bertambah berpuluh kali lipat. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya menaiki sapu terbangnya lalu melempar bola quafle merah itu ke sesama anggota timnya dan memasukkannya ke "gawang" yang tingginya melebihi tribun penonton itu.

Mungkin ini memang resiko orang tampan, terkenal dan dipuja pikirnya. Tangan kiri Kris memegang tongkat sihir kesayangannya. Sihir di koridor memang dilarang, tapi bukan berarti ___silent spell_ bisa ditangkis begitu saja. Apalagi menjelang pertandingan antar asrama seperti ini.

Bagaimana jika ada yang ingin menciderai dirinya. Padahal dia salah satu aset yang berharga untuk tim nya. Kris berfikir bahwa memang ia harus melindungi dirinya dari segala macam bentuk penyerangan terselubung. Dan ia yakin sekali bahwa dirinya akan di sabotase.

Kris sampai di sebuah koridor panjang yang sepi tanpa ornamen. Ruang rekreasi Slytherin memang terletak di balik sebuah pintu rahasia di bawah tanah, beraura dingin,sunyi dan misterius. Jendelanya memperlihatkan dalam danau Hogwarts beserta isinya.

Kris bahkan sering melihat cumi-cumi raksasa berenang dari jendela ruang rekreasi mereka. Dan semenjak Chanyeol datang, ia merasa bahwa cumi-cumi itu semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua suka meliuk-liukan badan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"The Great Salazar", ucap Kris. Dan pintu itu pun terbuka bersamaan dengan seseorang yang ingin keluar. "Oh halo Kris, apa kabar? Kau tidak turun untuk makan malam?," sapa nya riang. Suho Kim menyapa rekan seangkatannya itu dengan ramah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kris memandang Suho penuh selidik dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Aku hanya meminjamkan catatan mantra ku pada Tao. Kebetulan hari ini dia kurang enak badan. Maka tadi ia hanya mengantarkanku sampai di depan pintu dan kembali beristirahat setelah mengucapkan kata kuncinya. Dan ternyata kebetulan kau juga ingin masuk ke dalam," ujar Suho kalem.

Suho tidak takut akan intimidasi Kris. Ia hanya pegal karena menengadah terlalu tinggi. "Well, kau tidak bermaksud menyabotase tim kami kan?," Kris beranggapan seperti itu karena Tao adalah salah satu beater andalan Slytherin.

"Tapi sepertinya ornamen warna "kuning" memang belum cocok untuk menghiasi piala Quidditch. Okelah aku percaya," Kris memandang Suho sekilas dari atas kebawah lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam.

Suho hanya memandang Kris tanpa ekspresi dan mencengkram tongkat sihirnya erat-erat di balik jubahnya.

Note: Kris =_= *pukul2 palu petir* Rate AU dan AT. Hogwart milik JK Rowling. Kris dkk milik kita bersama


	4. Sisi Lain Suho

_tidak semua yang pernah kamu dengar itu benar adanya_

Suho menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya ketika ia memasuki aula besar. Lelaki ramah tersebut mengambil tempat duduk sesamping Lay Zhang yang sedang mengobrol santai dengan Xiu Kim tentang kegunaan tanaman obat yang dijelaskan oleh Profesor Sprout di kelas Herbologi.

"hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan," Suho menyapa kedua rekannya sembari mengambil puding karamel favoritnya. Lay menoleh dan memandang Suho lebih lama. Satu asrama dengan Suho selama lima tahun membuatnya mengerti ada seusatu yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu.

Suho melonggarkan dasi kuning dengan aparel musang itu kemudian menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga sebatas siku. "Aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian namun tidak disini. Aku hanya ingin menikmati puding kesayanganku ini tanpa interupsi," ujarnya santai.

Xiu mengerutkan dahi dan bertukar pandang tidak mengerti. "Aku harap ini ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan. Kita sudah membicarakan ini dengan jelas," pancing Xiu.

Suho hanya tersenyum separuh dan melanjutkan menikmati hidangan penutup yang disajikan oleh peri rumah Hogwarts itu dengan santai. "Aku pikir orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi muka seperti itu," lanjut Xiu sembari mengunyah tart labu miliknya.

"Orang seperti dia? Orang seperti kita maksudmu mungkin. Yah biarkan saja mereka berpikir siapa yang akan menang. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Biasanya pahlawan yang sesungguhnya akan menang di detik terakhir," sambung Lay.

"Kau terlalu naif Lay," ujar Suho menepuk-nepuk pundak Lay. Lelaki itu cemberut sembari memainkan tongkat sihirnya malas. "Tapi kau adalah aset terbaik kami," lanjut Suho yang langsung membuat Lay memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Aku berharap kau membawa kabar baik, karena aku tidak mau melihat kerja keras kita berantakan hanya dikarenakan muka malaikatmu itu," ucap Xiu dingin. Suho menatap Xiu tajam. "Kau meragukanku Xiu?," Suho membelai tongkatnya dengan sayang.

Xiu menelan ludah. "Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa ditempatkan di Hufflepuff dengan perangai seperti itu. Seharusnya kau berada di Slytherin," cemooh Xiu.

Lay mendengus. "Aku pikir seharusnya kita bertiga memang sudah salah masuk asrama, bukannya begitu?," ujar Lay polos. Dan ketiganya pun tergelak.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali," Suho mendorong piring pudingnya menjauh. Diikuti Lay dan Xiu, ketiganya meninggalkan aula besar tanpa mengetahui ada beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan.

Tak jauh dari meja Hufflepuff, seorang lelaki berkacamata menutup bukunya Arithmancy nya dengan cukup keras. "Aku juga merasa bahwa mereka itu sebenarnya jauh lebih mengerikan," guman Chen.

D.O yang sedang serius membaca Daily Prophet mengangkat wajahnya santai. "Kita sudah memperkirakan itu Chen, dan itu termasuk dalam agenda rapat tim untuk malam ini," D.O melipat korannya dan beranjak pergi. "Pakai dasimu Chen kita harus ke suatu tempat,"

Chen mengambil dasi biru-hitam nya dan memasangnya cepat. Dilihatnya emblem yang terjahit sempurna di ujung dasinya dan dia tersenyum bangga.


	5. Keputusan Chen

_Kepintaran tak terhingga merupakan harta manusia yang paling berharga_

Patung Rowena Revenclaw berdiri menjulang dengan anggun seolah-olah sedang menjaga sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. Chen menatap patung itu dengan penuh minat dan dengan segera patung itu mengedip.

Bergerak dengan anggun, patung Rowena Ravenclaw balas menatap Chen. Beberapa detik kemudian mengalunlah sebuah suara wanita. "Ada dua buah kotak dengan isi yang berbeda. Namun jika isi kotak pertama diberikan satu kepada kotak kedua maka isi kotak kedua menjadi dua kali lipat isi dari kotak pertama. Dan bila isi kotak kedua diberikan satu kepada kotak pertama maka isi mereka berimbang. Berapakah isi masing-masing kotak di awal sebelum mereka berbagi?"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, dengan tatapan mata tetap tertuju pada patung Ravenclaw yang juga menatapnya dengan berkedip layaknya manusia normal. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menempelkan kedua pergelangannya di pelipis atas dengan tangan menggenggam.

Kemudian dikeluarkan kedua jari telunjukknya dan digerak-gerakan layaknya sebuah antena radar. "Mmmm….," Chen bergumam sambil menutup mata. Ia menggerakan kepala ke kiri lalu ke kanan dengan irama teratur pelan. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dan ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu! Kotak pertama berisi lima dan kotak kedua berisi tujuh," ucapnya yakin.

Patung Revenclaw itu kemudian tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Chen berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. "Terima kasih," ucap Chen riang, membuka kenop pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw berada di salah satu menara sekolah. Dan bisa dibilang Menara Ravenclaw mempunyai pemandangan yang paling spektakuler dibanding asrama lain, sehingga para penghuni Ravenclaw dapat melihat pemandangan-pemandangan di sekitar Hogwarts.

Chen menghampiri beberapa anak yang sudah berkumpul di ruang rekreasi. D.O berdiri bersandar di salah satu dinding dekat jendela menara. Sinar mentari sore yang menyeruak masuk membuat siluet D.O tampak lebih tinggi dari yang seharusnya.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali, kami sudah cukup lama menunggumu. Dan aku juga tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, satu jam lagi rapat prefek di ruang transfigurasi. Dan kau tau betul bahwa itu adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menjalankan taktik kita," ujar D.O

Chen memandang D.O datar. "Aku disini kapten nya dan aku lah yang memberi komando. Aku pikir sifat diva mu itu akan berubah setelah lima tahun, namun ternyata dugaanku salah," cibir Chen.

D.O mencebik dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakan bahwa ia menyerah dan menutup mulutnya. Chen menatap kelima anggotanya satu persatu. Sebagai seorang kapten, dia harus serius. Harus.

"Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa dalam mencapai tujuan terkadang harus ada beberapa strategi 'khusus' yang harus digunakan,"

Chen memperhatikan perubahan suasana di sekelilingnya. "Aku tahu bahwa kita berenam mempunyai ambisi yang sama," menarik napas Chen melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Dan aku yakin kalian menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan peningkatan yang sangat signifikan dan itu merupakan suatu alarm bagi kita," Chen berdiri dan berjalan menuju perapian dan memainkan beberapa ornamen biru-perunggu yang menjadi warna kebangsaan Ravenclaw.

"Jadi… kalian tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan," ujarnya pelan.

"Kupercayakan Kim Kai padamu ___mate_," dan Chen pun membubarkan rapat dengan D.O yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Note: Chen si keren wkwkwwkwk okai mungkin ficlet ini sedikit serius ya tapi untuk 3 ficlet kedepan akan kembali komedi lol =_=

Hogwarts dan isinya milik bunda Rowling, Chen dkk milik kita bersama


	6. Masalah Kai

_Terkadang orang yang baik belum tentu orang baik-baik dan orang baik-baik juga belum tentu orang yang baik_

Kai menyeret langkahnya sepanjang koridor menuju ruang Transfigurasi. Pemuda itu terlihat bergumam sepanjang kakinya melangkah. Menggosok matanya pelan, Kai benar-benar berjuang menahan rasa kantuknya.

Semalam ia baru selesai latihan Quidditch nyaris tengah malam. Luhan benar-benar kesetanan. Sepertinya memang benar kata Baekhyun, kapten timnya itu tengah dirasuki hantu kapten Quidditch yang entah darimana datangnya.

Dan sialnya, selain menjadi ___beater_ andalan tim nya, Kai juga menjabat sebagai salah satu prefek Griffindor. Sebenarnya ia juga sempat kaget ketika pos burung hantu mengirim lencana bersimbol huruf P besar itu ke rumahnya.

Kai sama sekali tidak suka berkutat dengan sesuatu yang berbau "kepemimpinan" karena dia bukan orang yang suka cari perhatian. Namun sepertinya memang "perhatian" lah yang selalu mencari dirinya. Mungkin memang itu sudah nasib.

Seperti biasa, rapat prefek diadakan seminggu sekali. Dan demi seluruh kasur hangat di seluruh Hogwarts, Kai tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat rapat itu diselenggarakan pada hari minggu. Hari keramat yang menurut Kai wajib dihabiskan dengan tidur.

Dan tadi ia nyaris mengutuk Baekhyun dengan mantra ikat tubuh andai saja ia tidak ingat bahwa memang semalam ia yang meminta si anak kucing itu untuk membangunkannya jam delapan pagi hanya demi rapat prefek bedebah ini.

Dan jangan tanya mengapa Kai yang harus mewakili untuk datang ke rapat. Mengapa bukan si cerewet Lily Lutter itu yang datang. Yah Kai kalah adu suit. Kai memang sedang sial.

Kembali menguap, Kai kembali melangkah dengan malas sambil tidak berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Di ujung koridor, ia bertemu dengan Lay. Pemuda berambut emas itu menyapanya dan mereka berdua beriringan menuju ruang transfigurasi.

"Kau latihan sampai jam berapa? Sampai wajahmu masih berbentuk bantal seperti itu," tanya Lay.

"Nyaris tengah malam. Kapten gila itu benar-benar sudah kerasukan. Tidak kah Suho memaksamu berlatih hal yang hsooooaamm…..ma?" Kai menguap kembali.

Lay tertawa. "Tidak. Kami cukup santai," ujar Lay menepuk pundak Kai.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruang transfigurasi dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping D.O yang sedang asik membaca Daily Prophet. Kai menatap Koran D.O dengan pandangan malas. Kemudian ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bersandar di pundak D.O

"Jam berapa kau tidur Kim Kai. Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang dan kau masih saja ingin tidur," ujar D.O membalik korannya santai tanpa harus menoleh siapa yang bersandar disebelahnya.

"Hmm.." mata Kai sudah terpejam.

Rapat prefek segera dimulai. D.O menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan Kai terbangun mendadak. Dia memandang D.O tajam yang hanya mengedikkan kepala kedepan. Memberinya tanda bahwa rapat segera dimulai.

Kai memandang pemimpin rapat – si ketua murid laki-laki – menyampaikan agenda rapat. Sungguh matanya serasa seperti kena mantra tempel. Kai menghela nafas dan dengan terpaksa menyimak sang pemimpin rapat dengan wajah kusut.

"Hei kau mau coklat? Siapa tau sedikit mengunyah membuatmu tidak mengantuk," tawar Lay. Ia menyodorkan sekotak coklat berukuran sedang. Dengan beberapa coklat kecil-kecil di dalamnya. Awalnya Kai tidak tertarik, namun ketika melihat bentuk coklat itu ia mendadak sumringah.

Coklat itu berbentuk dinosaurus. Dan apapun yang berbentuk dinosaurus, Kai suka. Catat, S U K A. Dengan riang ia mengambil coklat tersebut dan memakannya.

Nom..nom..nom.. Kai terus mengunyah.

Tiba-tiba mata Kai terbelalak. Ia merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Perasaannya menjadi ringan dan rasanya ia belum pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya. Mata Kai berbinar-binar penuh cinta dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga.

Kai tiba-tiba berdiri dan berbicara lantang," OH SEHUN AKU MENCINTAIMU!."

Seluruh peserta rapat memandang Kai dengan terkejut. D.O bertukar pandang dengan Lay dan tersenyum.

Note: wkwkwwkwk Kaiso vs Sekai *wink*


	7. Happy Virus Chanyeol

___Aku tidak menyesal masuk Hogwarts_

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Ini hari minggu dan … masih jam delapan pagi. Pria jangkung tersebut merenggangkan kedua tangannya, mengulet ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Sedikit menungging dan…

"Aahh… ___my morning gas is out_," gumamnya lega.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, Chanyeol meraih handuk mandi yang berada di depan tempat tidurnya. Memandang berkeliling sejenak dan tersenyum. Seluruh penghuni asrama putra Slytherin di tahun kelima masih tertidur pulas.

Sehun masih terkubur di dalam selimut. Si prefek putra, Kris masih dalam posisi telentang dengan baju yang menyingkap hingga dada. Dan Tao si muka preman masih dalam posisi nyaman memeluk boneka panda. Sedangkan sisa teman-temannya yang lain juga masih dalam keadaan yang kurang lebih sama.

Chanyeol bersiul pelan dan melangkah dengan riang menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, Chanyeol mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai. Dan ternyata ketiga teman tim Quidditchnya sudah membuka mata.

"Akhirnya kalian bangun juga, tidak adakah yang ingin ke aula besar untuk sarapan?" sapanya riang.

Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan malas. Sedangkan Tao dan Kris juga masih terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur mengumpulkan nyawa.

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian, keempat punggawa Slytherin itu pun menuju aula besar untuk memenuhi jeritan perut mereka yang minta diisi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menyapa para gadis yang melewati mereka.

Atau terkadang ia hanya bersiul jika memang ada yang cantik. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain hanya menampakkan image cool seperti biasa.

"Wow lihat siapa ini, hi cantik siapa namamu?" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata menggoda seorang cewek Ravenclaw, yang dibalas dengan muka mengernyit dari si cewek.

"Oh Oh Oh fu fi fu ___yoo whatsaap sexy girl, i'm_ Chanyeol si keren ___yoo yoo yoo_," Chanyeol menggoda serombongan cewek Hufflepuff yang juga berpapasan dengan mereka.

Kris hanya memutar mata malas melihat aksi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tao sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun, "Hey ___mate_, kenapa kau diam saja. Apa kau tak lihat banyak cewek-cewek cantik disini."

Sehun yang masih setengah sadar tidak menggubris Chanyeol. Ia hanya terus berjalan dengan mata separuh tertutup.

Kemudian Chanyeol memegang tangan Sehun dan melambai-lambaikannya kepada seorang gadis Slytherin di depan mereka.

"Hi cantik, aku Oh Sehun si Kapten yang tampan. Namun aku masih suka mengemut jempolku ketika tidur," ujar Chanyeol.

Saat itu juga baik Kris maupun Tao langsung menghentikan langkah mereka dan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga berjongkok dan membentur dinding. Dan si gadis Slytherin – yang Kris tau adalah pasangan prefeknya Raven Ryu – hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar informasi spontan itu.

Sehun yang masih sangat mengantuk hanya memandang tajam Chanyeol dengan muka merah padam. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Chanyeol nanti di lapangan, sekarang ia sedang malas melakukan apapun. Kantuk ini benar-benar menidurkan semua urat sarafnya termasuk urat malu.

Dan tiba-tiba dari ujung koridor – dari arah ruang transfigurasi – seseorang berlari dengan kencang ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar hingga nyaris keluar. Memandang Kris dan Tao yang juga sama terkejutnya, Chanyeol kembali menaruh perhatian pada Sehun dan si pria asing.

Pria itu – Kim Kai si beater Gryffindor – melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Sehun.

Memandang si kapten dengan penuh cinta dan berkata, "Oh Sehun aku mencintaimu."

Dan sang kapten pun benar-benar terjaga sepenuhnya.

*Note: Meet Chanyeol, si keren *wink*


	8. Kekhawatiran Luhan

_Setiap rencana selalu mempunyai faktor gagal_

Luhan mengunyah roti bakar dengan selai nanas favoritnya dengan santai. Hari ini hari minggu yang cerah, dengan kondisi cuaca yang sangat bagus untuk latihan Quidditch. Mungkin memang banyak yang akan menjulukinya "Kapten ambisius" ataupun "Kapten gila" karena menyuruh tim nya latihan nyaris tanpa jeda istirahat.

Padahal mereka sekarang sudah menginjak tahun kelima. Tahun yang sangat krusial karena ujian OWL (Level Sihir Umum) diadakan pada tahun ini. Sebenarnya yang membuat tensi menjadi tinggi bukan tentang ujian itu sendiri, melainkan mengenai inspeksi terselubung dari Kementrian Sihir terhadap siswa-siswi Hogwarts.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa setiap tahun, para pegawai Kementrian Sihir "menyelundupkan" satu sampai dua orang dari ___Wizard Resources Departement_ untuk melihat siapa saja yang lolos seleksi menjadi kandidat pegawai Kementrian. Dan mereka benar-benar terselubung dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Tidak terdeteksi maupun diduga siapa dari sekian puluh orang diantara pengawas ujian OWL.

Dan setiap tahunnya kementrian hanya merekrut delapan belas orang siswa atau siswi dengan jalur prestasi, baik akademik maupun non akademik. Dengan kata lain jika lolos dengan jalur khusus tersebut maka sudah dipastikan akan diterima bekerja tanpa harus melalui berbagai macam tahapan sepanjang lorong rahasia Gringgots.

Dan itulah yang Luhan pikirkan sekarang. Ia harus memastikan bahwa keenam anggota tim nya lulus inspeksi untuk diterima di Kementrian Sihir melalui jalur prestasi non akademik. Jika Gryffindor bisa memenangkan Piala Quidditch tahun ini maka kesempatan itu bukan lagi hanya sekedar impian.

Luhan tau bahwa yang mempunyai impian seperti itu bukan hanya tim nya saja, melainkan juga seluruh tim dari empat asrama. Namun Luhan optimis bahwa dengan nama besar Gryffindor dan berbagai latihan ketat yang ia terapkan, mereka pasti menang.

Namun ternyata ke optimisan Luhan itu harus melewati beberapa cobaan terlebih dahulu. Pintu aula besar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara gaduh dengan diikuti suara tawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan melihat Sehun – si kapten Slytherin – berusaha melepaskan pelukan seseorang yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

Luhan tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengernyit karena ia merasa mengenal sosok yang memeluk Sehun dari belakang itu.

"Baek, coba kau lihat kebelakang apakah kau tidak merasa mengenal sosok itu?"

Baekhyun yang duduk di depan Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan mata kecilnya ia berusaha mengenali sosok familiar tersebut. Baru saja Baekhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, lelaki berambut merah itu sudah berlari ke meja Slytherin dengan mengumpat pelan.

"Kim Kai apa yang kamu lakukan? Lepaskan dia," Luhan berusaha menjauhkan lengan Kai dari badan Sehun.

Kai menoleh geram, "Apa yang kau lakukan hah!," Kai berbalik dan mendorong badan Luhan.

Luhan terhuyung. Oh jelas badan Kai lebih besar darinya, apalagi dengan lengan sebesar pemukul bludger.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Luhan bertanya tegas. Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disebelah Luhan mulai mempelajari situasi yang terjadi.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun berdiri dibelakang Kai dengan muka shock. Dan dibelakangnya berdiri separuh tim quidditch Slytherin. Kris, Tao dan sepertinya si keeper baru yang sekarang memandangnya dengan penuh minat.

Baekhyun membuang muka dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah partner – benci –tapi cinta- nya itu.

"Kai.." Baekhyun berusaha memanggil Kai.

Kai maju selangkah ke arah Luhan. "Kuperinngatkan kau jangan sekali-sekali mencampuri masalahku dengan Sehun," ujarnya dengan nada berbahaya.

"___Petrificus totalus_," dan sebuah cahaya keperakan meluncur dari belakang tubuh Kai dan membuatnya ambruk seketika dengan tubuh seakan terikat sempurna.

Luhan membelalak," Apa yang kau lakukan, kau mau menyabotase kami, dasar orang licik," Luhan berteriak keras.

Sehun menyimpan tongkatnya dan melangkah maju, " Jaga perkataanmu atau kau akan menyesal sesudahnya," Sehun melihat sekilas ke arah Kai, seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin berbuat curang dan jelas itu ditujukan untuk tim ku," Sehun memandang tepat di manik mata Luhan. "Dengan menggunakan tim mu," Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan dan beranjak pergi dengan diikuti oleh tiga anggota tim nya.

Luhan memegang tongkatnya erat dan dengan bantuan Baekhyun membawa Kai ke matron rumah sakit.

Note: Bersiap menuju pertandingan Quidditch *wink*


	9. Konfrontasi Ravenclaw

_I am no braver than ordinary man, i am just braver five minutes longer – Gryffindor_

Sehun baru saja akan duduk di kursi panjang di meja Slytherin sebelum Professor Longbottom menegurnya dengan tegas.

"Aku pikir, Mr. Oh, kau tidak melupakan bahwa sihir di dalam ruangan itu dilarang. Aku sangat menyayangkan kau bertindak seceroboh itu." Nevile Longbottom menatap salah satu anak didiknya itu dengan sorot mata tajam.

Sehun menghela napas. "Dia dirasuki oleh ramuan cinta Professor, dan aku yakin kau tau bagaimana efeknya." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan. Detensi, Mr. Oh, kau akan membantu Filch untuk membersiahkan ruang piala secara manual." Neville meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dingin.

"Sabar, sobat, hanya untuk sementara." Tao menepuk pundak Sehun sembari terkikik.

"Aku tidak tahu akan sesial apalagi hidupmu hari ini." Tao kembali terbahak.

Sehun hanya mendengus dan mengambil roti bakar yang tersedia di depannya. "Brengsek, detensi di hari minggu merupakan kesialan terparah." Sehun mengumpat pelan.

Luhan memandangi Kai yang sedang tertidur lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Madame Pomfrey bilang, bahwa untung saja ia masih punya pengangkal ramuan cinta itu, walaupun hanya sedikit, sehingga Kai masih bisa diselamatkan. Walaupun ia akan tetap merasakan efeknya namun tidak separah di awal.

Luhan sangat ___shock _ketika mengetahui bahwa Kai berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan cinta. Dia pikir ramuan itu hanya bahan bercandaan. Karena sudah lama sekali ramuan itu tidak digunakan. ___Yeah_ jaman sudah berubah, apakah mungkin masih ada yang memakai ramuan konyol itu? Dan ternyata jawabannya terpampang di depan matanya sendiri.

Luhan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, frustasi. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sibuk memakan cokelat kodok hadiah dari para fans Kai. "Kau punya dugaan siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Baek sambil terus mengunyah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Andai saja korban Kai bukan si Sehun itu, aku pasti sudah menduga bahwa dialah otak di balik semua ini." Luhan menghela napas frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak menyukai si keeper baru Slytherin. Dia membuatku… bergidik." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya. Tunggu, bukan kah Kai rapat prefek pada hari ini?" Luhan mencoba berpikir, "seharusnya kita bisa menyelidikinya dari situ.

"Ayo, Baek, kita kumpulkan semua anggota tim, harus ada rencana kedua." Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan Baekhyun yang tampak tidak rela berpisah dengan cokelat kodoknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan cepat sehingga dalam sekejap lukisan Nyonya Gemuk sudah berada di depan mereka. "Caput draconis," ujar Luhan. Dan lukisan nyonya gemuk itu pun terbuka. Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi dan dengan segera mengumpulkan seluruh anggota timnya – minus Kai – untuk memberitahu mereka kabar darurat yang mereka punya.

"Apakah ada salah satu tim Quidditch asrama lain yang juga mengikuti rapat itu?" Emerald Knight yang menjabat sebagai ___keeper_ bertanya kepada seluruh anggota tim nya.

"Seluruh prefek dari semua asrama juga menjabat sebagai anggota tim," sahut Lily Lutter si ___chaser_.

"Berarti saat ini pertanyaannya adalah siapa? Karena menurutku, jelas semua ini mempunyai motif." Ace Falkner yang juga menjabat sebagai ___chaser_ menimpali.

"Aku tidak percaya Kai bisa semudah itu dimanipulasi. Dia memang polos, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia sebodoh itu.

"Meskipun dia adalah partnerku namun aku tidak bisa tidak mengakuinya." Archie Kim yang merupakan partner ___beater_ Kai mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Archie." Lily berteriak keras. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak terima mendengar Kai dibilang bodoh. Meskipun kenyataannya bisa saja begitu.

"Owowowowow ada yang tidak terima rupanya." Archie memandang Lily malas.

"Diam kalian berdua," Luhan menengahi, "Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar untuk sesuatu hal yang kita sendiri belum tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," Luhan menghela napas.

"Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah menjauhkan Kai dari Sehun. Madam Pomfrey mengakatan, bahwa efek obat itu masih tetap ada. Meskipun Kai memang tidak akan tergila-gila secara membabi buta lagi dengan Sehun seperti kemarin.

"Namun ia hanya akan merasakan cinta yang luar biasa. Dan aku yakin itu akan berimbas cukup signifikan dalam pertandingan nanti. Baiklah, tim kita harus lebih berhati-hati kali ini." Luhan mengakhiri rapat timnya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Baekhyun yang melihat kefrustasian sahabatnya hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan.

Seminggu kemudian, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Hari ini pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw akan di gelar. Dalam sejarahnya, Gryffindor tidak pernah kalah. Dan memang tidak boleh kalah. Dengan semangat meluap, Luhan bangkit meraih handuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aula besar sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan dan celoteh riang para supporter tim masing-masing. Langit terlihat bersih dengan awan-awan putih dengan berbagai bentuk menghiasi setiap ruang yang terlihat.

Luhan tidak ingin makan. Ia hanya meminum segelas susu dan selembar roti panggang. Perutnya melilit untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Namun ia melihat seluruh anggota tim nya makan dengan dengan lahap. Terutama Kai, ia selalu mengira bahwa Kai tidak pernah makan selama sebulan.

Kai sudah pulang dari rumah sakit pada malam sehabis Luhan menggelar rapat tim. Dan mereka semua sepakat – secara tidak langsung – untuk tidak membahas masalah itu di depan salah satu ___beater_ mereka itu.

Menjelang pukul delapan, tim Gryffindor memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara sarapan pagi mereka dan berjalan ke ruang ganti pemain untuk berganti kostum Quidditch dan mengambil sapu. Sebagai info seluruh tim menggunakan sapu jenis ___Flaslight _seri pertama.

Jenis sapu yang katanya, di seri keduanya nanti akan digunakan oleh tim nasional Inggris di pertandingan piala dunia Quidditch di Skotlandia tahun depan.

"Hari ini bukan lawan yang terlalu berat, namun juga tidak bisa kita sepelekan. Kekuatan mereka terletak pada ketiga chaser mereka." Luhan membuka sesi pidato sebelum pertandingan seperti biasanya.

Sang kapten memandang anggota timnya satu persatu. Memastikan mereka benar-benar menyimak apa yang akan ia katakan. "Baek aku mau permainan cepat sebelum para chaser itu membuat gol terlalu banyak maka cepat tangkap snitch.

"Dan kita bertiga – memandang ke arah dua partner chasernya – ___block_ mereka bertiga, kali ini satu lawan satu seperti yang telah kita latih sebelumnya.

"Sedangkan untuk kalian berdua," Luhan menunjuk ke arah dua ___beater_nya, "arahkan ___bludger_ ke arah___chaser_ kemudian ___press beater_ mereka, kalau perlu ikuti semua geraknya.

"Terakhir, pastikan jumlah gol yang mereka cetak adalah seminimal mungkin." Kali ini ditujukan kepada si penjaga gawang.

"Ada yang ditanyakan?" tanya Luhan. Mereka semua menggeleng, tanda bahwa instruksi yang diberikan sudah jelas.

"Baiklah mari kita jemput kemenangan kita." Luhan mengambil sapunya dan berjalan ke arah lapangan diikuti oleh seluruh timnya.

"Dan ini lah dia tim Gryffindoooorrrrrrrr…." Suara sorak sorai langsung membahana di seluruh penjuru lapangan.

"Knight,Lutter,Falkner,Archie,Baekhyun,Kai dan Luhaaaaannnnnnnn…." Gegap gempita mewarnai tribun Gryffindor yang dihiasi banyak panji-panji bewarna emas dengan lambang singa. Satu persatu para pemain meluncur ke angkasa dengan sapu mereka sesuai dengan nama yang dipanggil Chanyeol si komentator terpilih kali ini yang suaranya sudah diperkeras dengan mantra sonorus.

Luhan menaiki ___flaslight_nya dan menjejak tanah. Melesat tinggi yang hanya menyisakan sekelebat bayangan merah jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Sapuan angin membangunkan seluruh panca indranya. Pemanasan sedikit – melesat, menukik, mengerem dan melesat lagi – Luhan bisa melihat antusiasme yang sama di tribun Gryffindor dari tempatnya berada dan ia merasa bahwa kali ini semua akan berjalan sesuai yang ia rencanakan.

Ia melihat tim Slytherin dan Hufflepuff lengkap di tribun mereka masing-masing. Rupanya saat ini semua hanya mau bersikap netral. "Cih, akting kuno. Semua sifat asli mereka akan terlihat di lapangan." Ia mencibir.

"Dari tim lawan, ini dia Stanley,Storm,Ryder,Naeur,Jin,DO dan Cheeeennnnnn…." Tribun dengan panji-panji warna biru pun segera dipenuhi gegap gempita pendukung Ravenclaw. Sekelebat warna biru segera melesat mengelilingi tribun dengan sapu terbang mereka.

"Sebelum pertandingan, seperti biasa akan dibacakan beberapa peraturan, kepada Madam Hooch dipersilahkan." Chanyeol memberikan tempat duduknya kepada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kemudian suara seorang wanita terdengar menggantikan suara berat Chanyeol membacakan beberapa peraturan seperti ___Blagging, Blatching, Blurting__****__**[i]**_ dan lain sebagainya, hingga aba-aba darinya untuk membawa masuk sebuah peti kusam ke lapangan.

Peti kusam itu sekilas berbentuk seperti peti harta karun namun bukan berisi emas dan perhiasan, melainkan satu buah bola merah besar, sebesar bola sepak lalu dua buah bola besi dengan ukuran medium dan bola emas kecil bersayap.

"Kapten tim berjabat tangan," ujar Madam Hooch. Luhan maju dan berhadapan dengan Chen lalu mengulurkan tangan. Chen menyambut uluran tangan Luhan dan tersenyum yang hanya dibalas Luhan dengan anggukan kepala.

Kemudian peti itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Madam Hooch melepaskan ___Quaffle_ (bola merah besar), dua ___Bludger_ (bola besi hitam berukuran medium) yang terdengar bergetar mengerikan di dalam peti dan kemudian bola emas kecil bersayap yang disebut dengan Golden Snitch.

Seiring dengan melesatnya Quaffle, Bludger dan menghilangnya Snitch dari pandangan, maka pertandingan pun dimulai.

"Dan kini Luhan memegang Quaffle, mengoper ke arah Lily, dioper ke Ace dan GOOOLLLLLLL!" Chanyeol berteriak. Sorak sorai dari tribun Gryffindor semakin menggema. Seketika papan skor berubah menampilkan tulisan Gryffindor: 10 vs Ravenclaw: 0.

"Lihat itu para chaser Gryffindor sedang memblok jalan chaser Ravenclaw. Dan owwww kenapa mereka malah menghindar?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol disambut seruan huuuuu… dari seluruh penjuru tribun.

"Ouch ada bludger yang sedang terbang menuju ke arah Archie, dan aahh… gerakan yang bagus Kai." Seluruh penonton dapat melihat Kai melesat dengan cepat dan mendorong Archie sambil mengayunkan tongkat pemukulnya dan bludger pun terpental jauh.

"Terima kasih," ujar Archie. Kai hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa kini mereka harus bermain satu lawan satu. Dan kedua Beater itu pun berpencar untuk mengambil posisi masing-masing.

Di sisi lain, Luhan terlihat kembali memegang kendali untuk menjebol gawang Ravenclaw. Taktik ___Man to Man_ nya berhasil, ia dapat melihat bahwa konsentrasi Chaser Ravenclaw terpecah. DO melewatkan bayak sekali peluang dan Cheverly terlihat tidak fokus. Namun Chen tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya bermain dengan ritme tetap. Tidak melawan namun juga tidak mengalah.

Skor sudah menunjukkan 120 : 90 dengan keunggulan milik Gryffindor. Luhan mencari Baekhyun dan melihat bahwa keeper mungilnya sedang terbang ke satu titik tujuan. "Bagus Baek kita akhiri pertandingan ini dengan cepat." ia bergumam.

Dua beater Ravenclaw terlihat sedang melesat menuju ke arah Bludger – dari arah berlawanan – kemudian memukulnya dengan sangat kuat dengan tujuan yang sama. "Ace awas!" Luhan berteriak keras.

Ace yang reflek, segera menundukkan tubuhnya dan dua bludger terdengar berdesing melewati atas kepalanya berlawanan. Belum sadar apa yang terjadi, Luhan melihat Kai terbang seperti kesetanan dan memukul Bludger yang meluncur dengan sekuat tenaga. "Terima ini!" ujarnya lantang.

Bludger yang dipukul melesat cepat menuju Helena – beater Ravenclaw – namun ternyata wanita itu cukup gesit dengan berkelit dengan cepat sebelum Bludger itu mematahkan hidungnya. Dan Kai mengumpat keras bersamaan dengan Helena terbang zig zag menuju bludger yang lain.

"Kai pepet dia,tidak perlu menggunakan sopan santun hanya karena dia wanita," teriak Luhan.

"Dia bukan wanita aku tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu," teriak Kai sebelum sedetik kemudian ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di betisnya. Bludger telah menghantamnya dan sepertinya membuat tulang kakinya patah.

Kai limbung dan hampir jatuh namun ia bertahan meskipun rasa nyeri menghantam seluruh urat saraf di betis kirinya. Ryder – si tersangka utama – menghampiri Kai dengan senyum mencemooh. "Sekali-kali kau memang harus di beri pelajaran." Ryder meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menghampiri Kai. Pria itu menggeleng, "Kita selesaikan dengan cepat. Brengsek, akan kubalas dia nanti." Kai benar-benar terlihat kesakitan, namun matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Bertahanlah, aku juga berharap demikian." Luhan menepuk bahu Kai memberi semangat.

"Sepertinya para seeker sudah menemukan apa yang mereka cari." Suara Chanyeol d mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan kemudian hatinya mencelos.

Terlihat Baekhyun melesat tajam ke atas diikuti oleh Storm – seeker Ravenclaw – mereka terbang seolah benar-benar ingin membelah angkasa. Kilatan emas itu kemudian melesat ke bawah. Tak ada pilihan kedua seeker itu pun mengubah haluan.

"Kumohon Baek cepatlah." Mata Luhan terfokus pada apa yang terjadi di depannya. Jika Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan Snitch itu maka pertandingan akan usai.

Sebagai kapten, ia tahu betul batas maksimal yang dapat diberikan oleh timnya. Saat ini mereka semua sudah berada di ambang stamina. Permainan Ravenclaw kali ini sangat membingungkan. Mereka menyerang namun juga teekesan mengalah disaat yang bersamaan. Namun Luhan tidak ada waktu untuk mencurigai apapun kali ini.

Ia melihat Knight – sang keeper – sudah terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Gol yang diciptakan Ravenclaw sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak namun mereka seringkali melakukan gerakan tipuan yang berakhir dengan bola melenceng dari gawang. Dan itu jelas sangat menguras energi.

Luhan melihat Baekhyun menukik tajam diikuti oleh Storm. Snitch berada tepat di depan mereka. Storm mendorong Baek dengan kuat hingga ia sedikit limbung. Terima kasih atas latihan keras mereka selama ini, Baek punya ketangguhan yang kuat baik mental maupun fisik.

Baekhyun mengcengkram sapunya erat. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya bersamaan dengan tangan Storm. Namun tiba-tiba Storm menarik tangannya dan melesat ke atas seakan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk menagkap Snitch.

Baekhyun yang kaget dengan gerakan Storm yang tiba-tiba, secara reflek kehilangan konsentrasi. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia hanya tinggal sejengkal dari tanah. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi ia menjangkau Snicth dan menabrak rumput lapangan dengan keras dan berguling-guling di tanah.

Seruan ooohhhhh menggema di seluruh penjuru lapangan. Madam Hooch tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlentang di tanah. Kemudian ia melihat Baek mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan tanda bahwa ia telah berhasil menangkap ___Snitch_.

Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya penanda bahwa pertandingan telah berakhir. Kemudian ia membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri, dan merapalkan mantra panggil untuk memanggil sapu Baekhyun yang terlempar ke sisi lapangan.

Papan skor menunjukkan 270 : 200 yang berarti bahwa Gryffindor telah memenangkan pertandingan. Gegap gempita pendukung Gryffindor langsung membahana memekakkan telinga. Luhan melesat menghampiri Baekhyun dengan seluruh timnya. Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah Madam Hooch dengan banyak noda tanah di pipinya. Dan hidungnya bengkok karena patah.

Kai turun dari sapunya dengan berguling ke tanah tidak mampu berdiri. Kemudian ia dipapah oleh Knight dan Lutter menuju rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun hanya meringis lalu mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja snitch itu melesat ke atas tidak perlu memaksa menangkapnya di bawah." Luhan menaruh lengan Baekhyun di pundaknya dan memapahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka ringan, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Baekhyun.

Ketika memasuki ambang pintu kastil, Luhan melihat rombongan tim Ravenclaw yang berjalan beriringan. Mereka semua berhenti ketika melihatnya memapah Baekhyun. Dengan senyum menghiasi wajah., Chen melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian, olah raga yang sangat menarik. Kita semua menikmatinya," ujar Chen yang diikuti oleh anggukan anggota timnya yang lain.

Luhan memangdang Chen tajam,"Aku tidak tau apa motifmu dibalik semua ini, namun aku pasti akan menemukannya dan kupastikan kau menyesal." Luhan merasakan suaranya bergetar karena marah.

Chen menarik tangannya dan tersenyum. "Rileks kawan, ini hanya sekedar olah raga. Dan -," ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun, "maafkan Storm ia memang suka sedikit labil, mengubah keputusan di saat-saat terakhir," ujar Chen dengan nada tenang seperti biasa.

Baekhyun hanya membuang muka dan memberi kode kepada Luhan agar melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Chen dan timnya dengan senyum yang tidak mereka mengerti.

_Sarcasm is nature's natural defense against stupidity – Ravenclaw_

* * *

[i] ___Blagging_  
Ketika pemain memegang ekor sapu lawan untuk merintangi atau menahan lajunya

- ___Blatching_  
Ketika pemain terbang dengan tujuan supaya bertabrakan

- ___Blurting_  
Ketika pemain mengaitkan gagang sapunya agar bisa menyetir terbang lawan

(from Quidditch dari masa ke masa by JK Rowling)


	10. Unpredictable (Gryffindor vs Slytherin)

Luhan mengancingkan kancing terakhir kemejanya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Hari ini ia terlambat mengikuti kelas Mantra di awal minggu kedua musim semi. Sebenarnya terlambat bukanlah hal yang termasuk dalam list hidupnya.

Sang Kapten Gryffindor ini adalah segelintir orang yang masuk ke dalam golongan orang yang sangat terorganisir. Ia sangat tidak menyetujui dengan apapun yang bersifat spontan maupun kondisional. Bagi Luhan hidup itu perlu perencanaan dan memang wajib untuk di rencanakan.

Luhan berlari sepanjang koridor di lantai dua. Derap kakinya terdengar bising di sepanjang koridor. Semua murid sudah memasuki kelas dan mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya murid yang masih berlarian di koridor.

Seakan kesialan tidak berhenti sampai di situ, menjelang belokan kedua sebelum kelas Mantra atau lebih tepatnya persis di depan ruang Transfigurasi, Luhan bertemu dengan Peeves. "Ow ow ow ow ow ada yang terlambat rupanya. Sepertinya ia ingin menemani Peeves bermain."

Peeves melayang-layang di atas kepala Luhan sambil memegang sesuatu menyerupai gelembung dengan cairan hitam di dalamnya. "Pergi Peeves! Aku sedang tidak ada waktu meladenimu." Luhan berusaha menjauhkan Peeves dari pandangan matanya.

Hantu paling jahil itu menghalangi jalan Luhan dengan terbang dekat sekali dengan kepala Luhan. Dan Luhan dengan terpaksa harus mundur karena – mungkin Peeves bisa menembusnya namun Luhan sangsi kalau gelembung itu juga bisa menembusnya alih-alih pecah setelah menabrak mukanya.

Dan melihat sejarah Peeves, Luhan lebih yakin akan pilihannya yang kedua. "Peeves___, please…."_ Peeves terkekeh. "Sayangnya aku masih ingin bermain." Dan tidak sampai hitungan detik gelembung itu pecah dan menyiram Luhan dengan cairan hitamnya.

Luhan menjerit kemudian terhuyung, matanya pedih dan ia menabrak pintu ruang Transfigurasi dengan bunyi 'BRUK' keras hingga pintu menjeblak terbuka membuat murid-murid di dalamnya terpekik kaget.

Celakanya, saat itu Profesor McGonagall – Kepala Sekolah – sedang menggantikan Profesor Madison yang kini terbaring lemah di St. Mungo akibat digigit oleh Tentakula Berbisa. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi padamu, Mr. Xi?"

Luhan yang sudah membersihkan dirinya sendiri dengan sihir hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. "Maafkan saya profesor. Peeves tadi mengerjai saya."

"Namun ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran kalau kau tidak lupa, bagaimana caranya kau masih bisa bertemu Peeves di koridor?"

"Saya terlambat." Luhan menundukkan kepala. "Aku sangat kecewa denganmu Xi Luhan. Aku pikir jabatan kapten dapat memberimu rasa tanggung jawab yang lebih tinggi. Terutama pada dirimu sendiri."

Luhan tetap menunduk. Namun ekor matanya ia dapat melihat tatapan dingin Sehun, senyum mencemooh Kris dan pandangan kasihan dari Lay.

___Rupanya Slytherin sedang belajar bersama Hufflepuf sekarang._

"Potong dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor, dan kau boleh pergi sekarang juga." Ucap Profesor McGonaggal dingin. Luhan mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Moodnya benar-buruk hari ini.

Sehun mengikuti gerak-gerik Luhan hingga keluar dari kelas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan essai transfigurasinya. Dia sudah hampir mencapai dua setengah halaman sebelum lipatan perkamen kecil – yang jatuh di depan perkamennya- mengusik konsentrasinya.

Sehun membuka lipatan tersebut dan langsung meremasnya pelan.

___Brengsek._

Ia menoleh ke arah deretan meja di sisi kirinya dan melihat Lay, Xiu dan Suho memberikan kedikan bahu sambil terkekeh pelan. Sehun membuang muka, berusaha tidak memedulikan dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada essainya.

Namun nampaknya tulisan itu benar-benar mengusiknya. Berdecak, Sehun memutuskan mengumpulkan essainya dengan kondisi seadanya. Toh sebenarnya mereka hanya disuruh membuat sepanjang dua halaman dan ia sudah berbaik hati menambahkan setengah halaman lagi, jadi jika tidak selesai maka tidak akan ada masalah.

Tak lama bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Membereskan bukunya cepat, Sehun berjalan keluar kelas dengan pikiran masih tertuju pada perkamen kecil itu.

"Yoooo ___my maaaaannnnnnnnn_, ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Sehun dan merangkul bahunya. Sehun bergeming.

"Kau tak mau cerita padaku, ___babe_?" Chanyeol berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun dengan mecubit pipi pucatnya pelan.

"___Don't babe me_." Ucap Sehun ketus.

Chanyeol terkikik. "Baiklah tapi ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Wajahmu benar-benar horor, seperti manusia serigala, rawr." Chanyeol menirukan gerakan mencakar ala serigala.

Sehun mendelik dan melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya sedih, seolah-olah terluka. Kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku dan berkata pelan.

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pecundang Hufflepuff itu dengan serius ___mate_."

Sehun menoleh, ia menatap Chanyeol seolah berkata 'apa kau tahu?' dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum girang. "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan keren." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak jadi kagum dengan Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja memungut perkamen kecil itu." Dia merogoh saku celana kananya dan menujukkan potongan perkamen itu pada Sehun.

Sehun merebutnya kemudian menyobek perkamen itu hingga menyerupai remah-remah kecil kemudian membuangnya. "Aku rasa kau benar, kita lakukan seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun Slytherin tetaplah Slytherin."

Sehun tersenyum, sepertinya memang isi perkamen itu tidak penting, setidak penting orang yang menulis. Ia pun merangkul Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya. Kertas itu hanya berbunyi:

_'____kalahkan dia besok dan kita akan lihat siapa yang sebenarnya pecundang'_

Ketika bunyi bel istirahat menggema di seluruh kastil, Luhan dengan cepat melempar buku,pena bulu dan gulungan perkamennya dengan serampangan ke dalam tasnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan asupan gizi untuk mengembalikan moodnya.

Rasa lapar benar-benar nyaris membunuhnya. Mungkin jika ia tidak segera berlari ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang, ia bisa memakan naga saking laparnya. Dan situasi kelas Ramuan yang lembab dan dingin – kelas Ramuan terletak hampir di bawah tanah – semakin menambah parah rasa laparnya.

Aroma makanan memenuhi udara ketika Luhan memasuki ruangan besar mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun dan Kai yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa sampai duluan. "Hai Baekkai." Sapa Luhan.

"Jangan panggil seperti itu!" ucap mereka bebarengan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat dan berbulu mata lentik itu dengan pandangan polos. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu menjijikan?" sahut Kai.

"Aku tahu itu menjijikan tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sambil memandangku seolah-olah aku seperti kuman bagimu." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memandangmu seperti itu. Dan kau juga sering mengernyitkan hidung jika berada dalam jarak dekat denganku seperti mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mandi." Balas Kai sengit.

"Itu… itu karena baumu seperti bayi. Seperti keponakanku yang masih berumur satu tahun dan biasanya aku suka menciumnya. Jadi…." Baekhyun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Pipinya mendadak bersemu merah.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. "Ehem… kamu juga seperti sepupuku. Dia begitu kecil dan terlihat sangat rapuh. Dan aku jadi suka memeluknya agar dia tidak pernah merasa ketakutan." Kai menunduk sambil memainkan kentang tumbuk favoritnya dengan garpu dengan telinga memerah.

Luhan yang melihat adegan ini hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua sembari mengunyah daging asapnya pelan. Kemudian ia meneguk jus labunya dan menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Berarti panggilanku tadi benar, kalian saling menyayangi."

"TIDAK." Ucap Baekhyun.

"KITA BUKAN GAY." Kali ini Kai yang menjawab.

Luhan tersedak kemudian terbatuk-terbatuk. Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Aku tidak bilang kalian gay, aku hanya bilang kalian saling menyanyangi."

"Tapi panggilan dan kesimpulanmu itu seolah menjurus ke arah sana. Aku hanya tidak mau kau salah paham." Jelas Baekhyun yang diikuti oleh anggukan Kai.

"Terserahlah," Luhan menambahkan kaserol daging ke dalam piringnya, "besok kita akan melawan Slytherin dan aku harap kalian bisa membantuku untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini." Ia menyuapkan sesendok besar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kakiku sudah sembuh Kai?" tanya Luhan. Kai mengangguk. "Tidak ada masalah, madam Pomfrey sudah mengembalikan tulangku yang patah dalam semalam."

"Jangan sampai itu terulang kembali Kai. Dan kau Baek bagaimana hidungmu? Aku tidak mau kau terkecoh lagi seperti kemarin, meskipun aku yakin permainan Slytherin jauh lebih licik daripada Ravenclaw." Luhan menunjuk Baeknyun dengan sendok makannya.

Baekhyun hanya mendecak kesal dan bergeser agak jauh dari Luhan. Dia menghindari cipratan daging dari sendok makan kaptennya itu. "Tidak bisakah kau menyingkirkan sendok makanmu terlebih dahulu? Itu menjijikan."

Luhan hanya nyengir kemudian menaruh sendoknya di piring. "Cih, apa sih yang dilihat gadis-gadis itu padamu. Aku sangsi apakah mereka tahu kebiasaanmu yang jorok seperti ini." Baekhyun mencebik.

"Tidak usah iri, anggap saja mereka sedang sial jika menyukaiku." Luhan masih memberikan cengiran andalannya. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kembali ke topik utama, aku anggap kalian sedang dalam kondisi prima – dan memang harus prima – jadi aku tidak mau mendengar alasan kita akan kalah besok.

Aku cukup terkejut melihat Ravenclaw digilas oleh Hufflepuff, aku pikir para kutu buku itu seharusnya tidak se-idiot itu dalam mengendarai sa – "

"Mereka memang tidak idiot. Aku pikir kamu seharusnya menyadari kejanggalan dalam pertandingan mereka kemarin." Potong Kai.

"Aku menyadarinya, makanya aku bilang seharusnya mereka itu tidak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk bisa kalah begitu saja. Dan aku memang sedikit mencium gelagat mencurigakan dari kekalahan Ravenclaw." Jelas Luhan.

"Aku pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan inspeksi rahasia perekrutan calon pegawai Kementrian Sihir itu." Baekhyun menampakkan ekspresi berpikir sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Bibir mungilnya berdecak-decak kecil kemudian kedua mata kecilnya membulat dan menatap Luhan dengan sedikit terbelalak.

"Aku yakin aku benar. Karena begini," Baekhyun memberi kode kepada dua temannya untuk mendekatkan kepala mereka, "jika aku berada di posisi Chen, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Coba kalian pikir, untuk tahun ini kekuatan tim dari empat asrama ini nyaris sama rata. Bahkan Hufflepuff yang biasanya berkekuatan ala kadarnya, tahun ini mereka bisa begitu gemilang. Ditambah kekuatan Slytherin – mereka bahkan mendapatkan keeper baru langsung dari Durmstrang – serta kita sendiri yang aku pikir juga bukan lawan yang mudah.

Jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa hanya Ravenclaw yang kekuatannya masih standart. Sedangkan aku yakin mereka semua juga mengincar kursi di Kementrian." Baekhyun mengakhiri analisisnya.

"Kau benar Baek, aku rasa Chen pasti mempunyai motif yang sangat kuat jika memang ia harus bersedia mengalah seperti kemarin." Luhan memberikan dukungannya.

"Mereka sengaja mengalah?" tanya Kai.

"Sepertinya memang begitu mengingat seeker mereka menarik diri di detik-detik terakhir sebelum snitch terambil." Terang Luhan.

Luhan segera menghabiskan makan siangnya dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk bergegas menuju menara utara untuk pelajaran ramalan. Dan sebelum mereka berbelok untuk menaiki tangga menara utara, tim Slytherin terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berlawanan arah.

Luhan berhenti untuk menatap Sehun yang berada di baris depan anggota timnya. Diikuti oleh Tao, Kris dan Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya. Di saat Sehun balas menatapnya, Luhan merasakan Baekhyun beringsut ke sebelah kananya. Tangan rampingnya memegang ujung kemeja Luhan.

Luhan tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun, aura tim Slytherin kali ini memang terlihat sangat mengintimidasi sekali. Namun sama seperti Kai, Luhan tidak menggeser tubuhnya. Ia hanya berdiri diam dan memandang mereka dengan santai.

Ketika jarak anggota tim Slytherin semakin mendekat, mereka sama sekali tidak gentar – jika cengkraman Baekhyun di ujung kemeja Luhan tidak masuk hitungan – lebih tinggi bukan berarti lebih gesit kan?

Saat posisi Sehun sudah berada di depan Luhan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membisikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat jantung Luhan berdetak kencang dan membuatnya terpaku hingga tidak menyadari ketika Sehun sengaja menabrak bahunya pelan.

Sehun yang menyadari tatapan Luhan kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti tepat di depannya dan memberi kode pada timnya untuk ikut berhenti berjalan. Ia maju selangkah lagi dan kini mata Sehun sudah sejajar dengan mata Luhan.

Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kemudian memajukan badannya dan berbisik pelan. "Good luck… brother." Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sedikit senggolan pada bahu Luhan kemudian ia tersenyum puas.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun terbangun cukup pagi. Ia menyibak selimutnya kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah berpakaian dan meraih sapunya, ia bergegas menuju ruang ganti pemain Slytherin untuk sedikit melakukan pemanasan.

Pertandingan masih setengah hari lagi, namun Sehun benar-benar sudah ingin 'mengudara'. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu rahasia kecilnya. Melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum memulai pertandingan bisa membuat Sehun lebih berkonsentrasi.

Sehun selalu menyukai suasana Hogwarts ketika pagi hari. Udara yang sejuk dan koridor yang lenggang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Belum lagi warna kelabu masih menggantung di langit. Belum ada seleret jingga matahari yang biasanya menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah berganti.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, sehun menyiapkan peralatan Quidditchnya. Baju,sarung tangan, pelindung dada dan topi khusus untuk pertandingan. Ketika semua sudah tertaata rapi di tempatnya, ia meraih___Lightsaber_ – sapunya – dan berjalan keluar.

Udara masih terlalu dingin untuk memulai pemanasan, namun karena ini musim semi, hal itu justru mempunyai keunikan sendiri. Sehun selalu menyukai musim semi. Baginya musim semi selalu membawa kebahagiaan.

Musim semi adalah musim dimana semua bunga merekah. Musim dimana gundukan salju mencair digantikan oleh warna-warni bunga. Musim semi selalu berbau ketenangan, harapan dan keceriaan. Sehun menarik napas panjang, menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara favoritnya, menahannya agak lama, seolah memberikan kesempatan kepada setiap inci tubuhnya untuk turut meresapi hangatnya musim semi sebelum kemudian membuangnya perlahan.

Sehun menaiki sapunya dan menjejak tanah. Angin dingin segera menerpa rambutnya yang pirang dan dalam sekejap membuatnya berantakan. Sehun mempererat pegangan pada Light – begitu Sehun memanggil sapunya- kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya.

___Light _melesat dengan kecepatan nyaris maksimal. Sehun berteriak dan tertawa keras. Terbang merupakan hal yang paling disukainya setelah ibunya dan Luhan. Ketika terbang Sehun merasa bahwa semua masalah di dunia ini bisa menghilang.

Sehun banyak berfikir tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan nantinya. Kemudian tentang keputusannya akan Luhan, pilihan apa yang akan ia ambil dan tentu saja perihal perekrutan di kementrian Sihir. Sehun benar-benar tidak terlalu menginginkan itu, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tidak mau mengecewakan ayahnya.

Sehun melesat dan memutari kastil hingga tiga kali, kemudian menukik, melakukan gerakan memutar, sedikit zig-zag kemudian meluncur jauh. Ketika melintas di atas danau, Sehun memperlambat laju sapunya.

Ia memilih untuk terbang sedikit rendah, kemudian memajukan tubuhnya. Melepaskan satu tangannya dari gagang sapu, kemudian menyentuhkannya ke air. Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika merasakan dinginnya air danau menyapu tangannya. Dan sepertinya ia sudah tau keputusan apa yang akan ia jalani.

Puas bermain air, Sehun kembali melesat tinggi dan kembali ke ruang ganti. Sehun meletakan sapunya di ruangan dan bergegas untuk mandi kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat tadi.

Aula besar dipenuhi oleh celoteh riang dari seluruh murid. Hari ini pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Slytherin akan dilangsungkan dan supporter dari kedua belah tim tampaknya sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik.

Dari sudut Gryffindor berbagai panji-panji berwarna emas dan merah bertebaran di sepanjang meja. Dan tak lupa sebuah boneka berbentuk kepala singa sudah disihir sebegitu rupa hingga bisa mengaum setiap satu menit.

Sedangkan supporter Slytherin kali ini lebih mengandalkan hand banner yang bisa mengganti tulisannya sendiri dan miniatur ___Lightsaber_ dan ___Superlight_ – nama sapu yang digunakan oleh tim Slytherin selain Sehun – yang bisa berpendar dengan warna kehijauan khas Slytherin.

Pukul setengah empat sore, kedua tim sudah meninggalkan aura besar. Dan para suporter juga sudah berbondong-bondong menuju lapangan Quidditch. Chen yang kali itu didapuk menjadi komentator segera memenuhi lapangan dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Selamat sore semua. Pertandingan kali ini adalah pertandingan yang sangat dinantikan. Mengingat bagaimana kedua tim adalah yang selalu dijagokan sepanjang sejarang Hogwarts berdiri." Chen terbatuk sejenak.

"Silahkan duduk dengan nyaman dan pertandingan akan segera kita mulai. Sebelumnya aku akan mengecek suppoter terlebih dahulu." Suara Chen disambut teriakan meriah para penonton yang di dalamnya terselip suara singa mengaum.

"Oh rupanya para pecinta Gryffindor sudah menyiapkan beberapa auman singa, untuk Gryffindor mana suara kaliaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn." Teriak Chen lantang diikuti gelombang teriakan dari para penggemar Gryffindor. Panji-panji emas dan merah berkibar dengan gagahnya diikuti oleh suara auman singa yang berasal dari boneka kepala singa yang telah disihir.

"Kemudian untuk supporter Slytherin, jangan mau kalah, mana suara kaliaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn." Suara Chen kali ini benar-benar teredam oleh jeritan dukungan pendukung asrama berlambang ular perak itu.

Seketika tribun dipenuhi oleh pendar-pendar warna hijau dari miniatur ___Lightsaber_ dan ___Superlight._ Entah kapan mereka menyebarkannya, yang pasti sejauh mata memandang cahaya hijau itu selalu ada di seluruh tribun kecuali tribun Gryffindor.

Sedangkan khusus di tribun Slytherin banyak hand banner bertebaran dengan tulisan yang membuat tercengang seperti 'Sehun nikahi aku' atau 'Kris kamulah pahlawanku' dan tulisan sejenis seperti 'Chanyeol aku milikmu' dan 'Tao yang terhebat'.

Hebantya lagi tulisan itu bisa berubah warna dengan pendar warna-warni. Sehingga jika dilihat dari atas akan tampak seperti pelangi diantara gugusan bintang hijau. Sepertinya angin dukungan sedang berhembus ke arah Slytherin.

"Dan ini dia yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Dari tim Gryffindor, Knight, Lutter,Falkner,Kai,Archie, Baekhyun dan Luhaaaaaannnnnnn." Riuh suporter Gryffindor segera memenuhi seluruh penjuru lapangan diiringi sekelebat warna merah yang mulai terbang mengambil posisi masing-masing.

"Kemudian dari tim Slytherin, kita sambut Chanyeol,Ryu,Kim,Kris,Tao, Hwang dan Sehuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Suara pendukung Slytherin benar-benar luar biasa hingga lantai tribun terasa bergetar.

Pendar-pendar warna hijau menguasai lebih dari separuh tribun. Belum lagi hand banner yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih banyak jumlahnya. Tampak anggota tim Slytherin juga sudah menempati posisi masing-masing.

"Seperti biasa peraturan pertandingan akan dibacakan oleh Madam Hooch," Chen memberikan mikrofon sihir kepada Madam Hooch yang mulai membacakan sederet peraturan pertandingan yang harus mereka patuhi.

Sehun melayang-layang santai di sebelah Kris. Selama Madam Hooch membacakan peraturan matanya mengawasi Luhan dengan santai. Tampak teman kesayangannya tersebut sedang mengobrol serius dengan Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku pikir hari ini kita akan menang." Kris menyenggol lengan Sehun.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut hanya mengeluarkan senyum separuhnya menanggapi pernyataan Kris. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Kita hanya bersenang-senang disini."

"Kau benar. Permainan ini hanya sebagai lahan mencari gadis-gadis cantik bagiku." Kris mengerling sedikit kebawah. Kearah hand banner bertuliskan 'Kris aku milikmu' milik seorang gadis Ravenclaw. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan gadis itu – yang kebetulan melihat pertandingan dengan omnicular[i] – langsung terkulai lemas.

"Hentikanlah kelakuan konyolmu itu." Sehun memberikan pandangan meremehkan pada Kris – yang saat itu terbahak puas dengan akibat yang ia berikan kepada gadis tak dikenal itu.

"Santai ___mate_, seperti katamu kita bersenang-senang hari ini." Sahut Kris riang sebelum seseorang menyenggol ___Superlight_nya dengan sedikit keras hingga ia bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

"Sorry Kris aku hanya pemanasan sedikit." Ryu – teman sesama chasernya – menjulurkan lidah padanya. Kris mendelik namun gadis itu sudah terbang menjauh.

Dan tak lama suara Madam Hooch menggema memanggil kedua kapten tim untuk berjabat tangan. Sehun terbang ke tengah lapangan dan disusul oleh Luhan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, "Berikanlah yang terbaik." Yang langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh Luhan. "Semoga beruntung."

Sehun melesat ke arah sisi lapangan sebelah kiri. Ia melayang sekitar enam belas meter dari tanah. Dari sini ia bisa melihat pertandingan dengan leluasa. Ia akan menunggu sekitar lima belas menit sebelum mencari snitch. Karena ia tahu bahwa Kris tidak akan membuat hidup Luhan berjalan dengan mudah.

"Dan kini quaffle dipegang oleh Lutter kemudian Luhan dan yaaahhh… Bagaimana Chanyeol mempunyai tangan sepanjang itu?" Suara Chen mengomentari gagalnya Gryffindor mencetak gol. Saat ini skor sudah menunjukkan angka sembilang puluh untuk Gryffindor dan seratus untuk Slytherin.

"Luar biasa chaser kedua tim ini sangat seimbang. Gerakan mereka benar-benar terorganisir dan masing-masing seperti tahu partner mereka dimana." Lanjut Chen.

"Dan tampaknya masing-masing beater juga sudah siap saling membunuh." Chen berkomentar sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Tao benar-benar sedang mengarahkan bludger ke arah Kai yang ditepis oleh pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan cukup keras. Begitu bludger kedua melayang menuju ke arah Archie, Kai berteriak dengan keras agar partnernya itu bisa menghindar.

Namun sayang, bludger itu mengenai ujung sapu Archi hingga patah dan mengakibatkan sapu itu menjadi tidak terkendali dan meluncur bebas dari ketinggian tak lebih dari tiga belas meter. "Oh lihat itu sapu Archie patah dan dia meluncur turun, siapapun tolong dia!" Chen berseru panik.

Saat itu juga Kai meluncur secepat kilat menuju Archie dan menarik tubuh partnernya ke atas sapunya sebelum gadis itu terjerembab jatuh bersama sapunya. Muka Archie seketika pias dan gemetar. "Oh untung saja, gerakan penyelamatan yang bagus Kai." Komentar Chen.

"Dan dikarenakan kondisi Archie yang masih shock, maka untuk sementara Gryffindor akan bertahan dengan satu beater selama pertandingan." Chen kembali memberitahukan keadaan tim bagi seluruh penonton. Seketika teriakan 'Huuuuuu' keras berkumandang dari tribun Gryffindor.

Kai kembali melesat ke atas dan kali ini dia bertekad untuk membuat Tao terbaring di rumah sakit selama seminggu, selamanya jika saja ibunya tidak menyayanginya.

Kembali ke rancah pertandingan, Kris berhasil membawa Slytherin unggul dengan skor seratus dua puluh dan Gryffindor tertinggal di skor seratus. Terlihat Luhan kali ini berusaha mengambil alih kendali permainan.

Ia melesat, menukik, zig-zag dan bahkan tidak segan untuk memutar. Dan sepertinya Lutter dan Falkner mengerti maksudnya. Mereka berdua membuka jalan untuk Luhan dan membuat tameng untuk Luhan dengan cara mengecoh perhatian bludger.

Dan taktik Luhan ini berhasil menghasilkan lima puluh angka untuk Gryffindor. Keadaan berbalik dengan skor seratus lima puluh untuk Gryffindor dan seratus tiga puluh. Sejauh ini Luhan berhasil mengecoh Chanyeol dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesal.

Kai benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan. Ia memfokuskan diri pada bludger dan memukul sekuat tenaga semua bludger ke arah Slytherin. Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil. Salah satu bludgernya sukses mengenai kaki salah satu chaser – Rulan Kim terlihat kesakitan dan limbung kemudian terjatuh sebelum Kris menolongnya dan ia harus terpaksa mundur dari pertandingan.

Sorakan kecewa suporter Slytherin menggema ketika melihat salah satu pemain tim favorit mereka harus turun lapangan. Pendar-pendar hand banner kemudian beralih tulisan menjadi 'Gilas Gryffindor' dan 'Kalahkan Gryffindor'. Suasana pun memanas.

Kai benar-benar tersenyum puas melihat raut murka Kris. Dan sekarang Slytherin bertahan dengan dua chaser. Kemudian terlihat sekelebat bayangan hijau memecah formasi Gryffindor. Seseorang terbang di sela-sela para pemain. Seolah-olah ingin memecah konsentrasi para pemain dengan bedge singa merah itu.

Dan orang itu…

Sehun.

Sehun melemaskan kedua pergelangan tangannya sebelum berpegangan pada Light dengan mantap. "Ayo___Light_ kita tunjukkan pada mereka apa yang disebut dengan Quidditch."

Sehun melesat dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju tengah lapangan. Tenaganya yang masih full membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya pemain yang masih bisa melihat peta pertandingan dengan jelas – Baekhyun sudah berputar-putar lapangan dari awal pertandingan untuk mencari snitch.

Sehun meluncur di sela-sela chaser dan beater Gryffindor. Memotong jalan terbang mereka dengan kecepatan maksimum. Gerakan acak dan impulsif membuat siapa saja terkecoh mengira ia sedang mengejar snitch.

Gerakan ajaib Sehun ini sukses mengacak-acak lini pertahanan Gryffindor. Ditambah stamina mereka yang tinggal separuh membuat konsentrasi mereka mudah terpecah. Hal ini segera dimanfaatkan oleh Kris untuk mencetak gol sebanyak mungkin.

Setelah tiga kali melakukan gerakan spontan yang cukup memukau, Sehun melayang rendah di dekat tribun. Ia tahu bahwa sejak tadi banyak gadis-gadis yang memperhatikannya. Oh Sehun, kapten tim Slytherin dengan seragam kebanggaannya sedang dalam stamina puncak. Berkeringat. Dan terenga-engah.

Kemudian Sehun melihat itu, kelebatan emas kecil bersayap. Golden snitch. Bola emas kecil bersayap itu melayang satu meter di atas kepala Luhan. Sehun menatap snitch dengan serius. Ia menunggu…

"OH LIHAT, BAEKHYUN!." Seru Chen lantang. Sekarang semua perhatian sedang tertuju pada Baekhyun. Seeker mungil itu tampaknya segera menyadari arah tatapan Sehun dan tidak membuang kesempatan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Bagus, kau cerdas juga." Dan tidak sampai hitungan detik Sehun melesat menuju arah terbang Baekhyun. Disaat yang sama terlihat Olivia Hwang – beater Slytherin – memukul bludger ke arah Baekhyun.

Sehun yang melihat ini mempercepat laju terbangnya dan mendorong sapu Baekhyun dengan kakinya sedetik sebelum bludger itu melintas diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang menyadari ini menjadi sedikit canggung. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Dan ketika ia melihat bahwa snitch sudah berpindah tempat – melayang didekat tribun – Sehun hanya mengedikkan kepalanya. Memberikan kode kepada Baekhyun untuk mengejarnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa janggal dengan sikap Sehun merasa ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun ia 'berhutang' selamat dengan pria dihadapannya ini. "Kita kejar bersama-sama, oke?"

"Terserah kalau itu maumu." Dan mereka berdua melesat bersamaan. Ketika jarak mereka berdua sudah hampir dekat, Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Bukankah kau berhutang budi padaku? Bagaimana jika kau mengalah, maka kita impas."

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun hanya bisa diam dengan tangan terulur. Hanya tinggal sejengkal sebelum snitch berada dalam genggamannya.

"Itulah kelemahan Gryffindor. Mudah dibuat merasa bersalah." Ujar Sehun. Ia meraih snitch yang melayang di depan hidung Baekhyun. "Ini kuambil. Terima kasih. Kita impas." Kemudian ia melesat ke atas. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"SLYTHERIN WIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN." Teriak Chen sekuat tenaga. Dan seketika suaranya teredam oleh gegap gempita para pendukung Slytherin.

Sehun yang saat itu menjadi pahwalawan Slytherin dengan ending yang manis dihujani banyak pelukan oleh timnya. Mereka berpelukan kemudian terbang membentuk formasi kemenangan. berputar keliling tribun dengan gerakan teratur dan diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada para pendukungnya.

Slytherin menang dengan skor terakhir empat ratus banding sertaus sembilan puluh. Dengan kata lain sebelum Sehun menangkap snitch, mereka hanya unggul sepuluh angka atau satu gol quafle dengan Gryffindor. Benar-benar pertandingan yang sangat ketat.

Tim Gryffindor yang sangat terpukul, hanya bisa menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada. Kai berjalan gontai sambil merangkul Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat, dan tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun menangis. Dan Kai memeluknya.

Sedangkan Luhan terlihat menghampiri Sehun yang baru turun dari sapunya. Kedua kapten tim itu lalu bersalaman. "Selamat, pertandingan yang menarik."

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. Luhan mengusap hidungnya yang tidak gatal, lalu berbalik menuju ruang ganti pemain.

Sehun menunggu hingga Luhan sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya, sebelum ia menoleh ke arah tribun. Ia masih bisa melihat para pendukungnya satu-persatu turun dari tribun. Dan mereka masih memegang miniatur berpendar itu.

Sehun tersenyum puas.

Pendar kehijauan bersinar dengan sangat terang. Dan langit yang mulai menggelap membuat pendar itu menjadi lebih berkilauan.

Seperti membentuk gugusan bintang dalam langit malam.

___Gugusan bintang kemenangan Slytherin._

* * *

[i] Teropong sihir

Note: Aaaaahhhh akhirnya , setelah berkutat berhari-hari *lebay* selesai juga wkwkwwk ini udah hampir 4000an kata loh 12 lembar, buat aku yang hobinya nulis ficlet jelas ini suatu keajaiban tersendiri wkwkwwkwk


End file.
